epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Rebecca Black vs Jason Voorhees. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Season 1
A Friday-themed battle not released on a Friday? I'm gonna get crucified. I mean, if my computer will allow me to die. Welcome back to Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! Today's matchup comes to us from Stofferex. It's Rebecca Black, the internet sensation known for that awful song, going head-to-mask with Jason Voorhees, the silent antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise, in order to see who represented Friday better. At first, I was worried about the writing. I didn't know if I could do these characters justice, mostly due to a lack of Jason knowledge. But, the Syfy channel aired a Friday the 13th marathon. I caught the ass end of Jason Goes to Hell and the first 20 minutes of Jason X. I'm ready. Also, sorry about changing the hints for the last battle. Scary Maze Game has no material to work with. Anywho, let's get on with the battle! Cast: Mary Doodles (with a tan) as Rebecca Black Jon F**KING Na as Jason Voorhees (video) EpicLLOYD as Jason Voorhees (audio) The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! JASON VOORHEES!! VERSUS!! REBECCA BLAAAACK!! BEGIN!! Rebecca Black: It's time to Kill Machete; Beat this has-been Black and blue Ruin your legacy worse than what that tenth installment did to you I'll sent Jason back to Hell on his Last Friday Night Your Final Chapter starts now if you're stepping up to fight Mask on, and you can maybe scare a guy before he dies, But take the mask off and I'm expecting a "HEY, YOU GUUUUYS!" Jason won't be Living after I lyrically kill ya I spit a verbal flood. Try not to drown this time, will ya? Jason Voorhees: You wouldn't be so confident if you knew who you were facin' Don't play, son; You are now at the hands of Jason! You idolize Justin Bieber? Well, that shows your taste in music You're on par with the bitches I kill daily, so let's do this This is your last Moment, Black; Soon you'll be seeing all white I'll taunt you more than those bullies and home''school'' your ass tonight! You can't sing to save your life so I'll end yours today As iTune out the worst thing that's ever happened to a Friday! Rebecca Black: Friday was the worst song ever? Oh, please, Voorhees, There's no way my song was worse than any of your movies I'm an Interesting Person, you're Michael Myers version two You did your mother's dirty work? Well, you'll be back with her real soon! Jason Voorhees: As we Battle to the Death , I found you're not a worthy combatant You should leave, I've already taken this battle like Manhattan You're the one who'll need to mask the pain on your face when You get slain by the best slasher, and His Name Was Jason! Outro Announcer: WHO WON? WHO NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! Poll: Who won this battle? Rebecca Black Jason Voorhees Hint Decoding 2: Retribution: Calendar Man: ''Basically because Friday is a day on a calendar, meaning Jason Voorhees ''Sirius Black: "''Black" being the last name, meaning Rebecca Black ''Sidney Crosby: ''Hockey. Sidney wears a hockey mask, and so does Jason , meaning this is referring to Jason '''Hint to Next Battle:' What gets wetter as it dries? my pants More Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts